Mimpi Buruk
by Sun-T
Summary: Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #4. Darry for you all. Enjoy


MIMPI BURUK

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : M

Genre : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning : SLASH, maybe OOC, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Untuk memperingati **Fujoshi Independent Day** yang ke 4, salah satu event yang sayang untuk dilewatkan :D Terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul "Warui Yume" karya Tateno Makoto. Maaf kalau fic ini terasa kurang maksimal, tapi untuk kali ini hanya inilah yang bisa aku persembahkan.

Happy reading ya ^^

.

#

.

Setengah bosan aku memandang layar televisi yang menampilkan acara komedi, yang menurutku tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku mendengus saat kudengar sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari bibir lelaki di sebelahku. Dulu aku begitu suka saat mendengar dia tertawa, rasanya aku bisa lebur dalam kebahagiaan yang sama bersamanya, tapi kini tak ada lagi perasaan seperti itu dalam diriku.

Tiga tahun kami berpacaran, sejak SMA sampai sekarang kami kuliah di Universitas yang sama. Dua tahun tinggal bersama di flat ini pun akhirnya menjadi sesuatu yang biasa untukku, untuk kami mungkin. Setiap hari menghabiskan waktu di kamar yang sama, membiarkan satu kamar lainnya tak berpenghuni sudah menjadi rutinitas rutin untuk kami.

Bosan? Tidak, aku masih sangat menyayanginya sampai saat ini, hanya saja getaran itu tak ada lagi, getaran saat aku memeluknya, atau bercinta dengannya. Semua terasa biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa. Tapi aku menyayanginya, tetap menyayanginya.

"Hei, Harry," kataku memecah kebisuan kami.

"Ya?" jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada acara televisi di ruang tengah flat kami.

"Kita sudah tiga tahun berpacaran, dan jujur saja aku tak lagi merasakan getaran itu. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali berteman saja?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi, karena memang begitulah aku.

Dia memandangku, aku bisa melihat warna hijau yang begitu indah itu menatap lurus padaku, "Kalau kau ingin begitu, terserah saja," jawabnya, dan kembali memperhatikan layar televisi di depan kami.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, 'Semudah ini?', batinku. Lalu aku tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambutnya, "Thanks, Harry," kataku sambil tertawa pelan, ada rasa lega karena aku sudah mengatakan hal ini padanya, dan dia menanggapi dengan baik-baik saja, 'Jadi… tak ada masalah lagi, kan?', tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ah, Draco," panggil Harry tanpa menatapku.

"Ya?"

"Biarkan aku tinggal di sini dulu sementara, sampai aku mendapatkan flat yang baru," katanya datar.

Aku menghempaskan punggungku pada sofa di belakangku, "Oke."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aku duduk sendiri di kafetaria kampus, sendiri, tak seperti biasa dimana selalu ada Harry di sampingku. Harry Potter, teman sekelasku saat SMA dulu, dimana aku sudah menyukainya saat pertama bertemu. Aku, seorang Draco Malfoy, mendekatinya dengan segala keangkuhanku, menyatakan perasaanku dan sedikit memaksanya untuk berkencan denganku. Dan aku selalu mendapatkan segalanya. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa sampai bertahan selama tiga tahun dengan Harry, padahal aku tak pernah ingin terikat dengan satu orang saja dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Mungkin karena Harry memang spesial.

Tapi kini aku bebas, aku kembali sendiri seperti dulu, menentukan semua keinginanku tanpa merasa harus berbagi dengan orang lain. Inilah aku, Draco Malfoy yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi tetap saja ada rasa janggal, kenapa semudah itu Harry menerima keputusanku?

"Draco!"

Sebuah lengan putih halus melingkar di pundakku seiring panggilan namaku tadi, dan sebuah kecupan ringan mampir di pipiku, "Hai, Astoria," sapaku pada gadis manis itu, adik kelas satu tingkat di bawahku.

"Kudengar kau putus dari Harry, Draco? Benarkah?" tanyanya riang sambil duduk di kursi kayu di sampingku.

Aku mengangguk sambil menyesap sedikit _cappuchino-_ku. Ada rasa sedikit tak suka melihat orang lain senang mendengar berita ini, tapi tak salah juga, bukankah aku sendiri yang mengambil keputusan ini?

"Baguslah, berarti aku bisa mulai mendekatimu lagi, kan?" tanya gadis itu manja sambil memeluk lenganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, 'Anak gadis memang sangat manis jika menginginkan sesuatu, dan mereka tampak lebih menggemaskan dibandingkan pria, bukan begitu?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Jawab aku, Draco!" rengek Astoria sedikit cemberut.

Aku berdiri dan menatap lurus mata cantiknya yang sedikit lebar, "Baiklah," jawabku sambil berjalan, membiarkan gadis itu terus menggelayut di lenganku dengan celoteh riangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Draco, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandinya?" tanya Astoria padaku dengan kedipan genit matanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Pakai saja, ada di samping dapur," jawabku sambil terus melanjutkan membaca majalah.

Malam ini aku mengundang Astoria untuk menginap di kamarku, kamar yang biasanya kutiduri bersama Harry. Tapi semenjak kami memutuskan putus malam itu, Harry kembali tidur di kamarnya sendiri, tepat di samping kamar ini.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Suara jeritan Astoria membuatku melompat dan berlari keluar kamar, "Ada apa, Asto?" tanyaku panik.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat ada Harry di ruangan itu, dan Astoria yang hanya memakai handuk mandi.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau ada tamu, jadi aku tak membunyikan bel dulu," jawab Harry sedikit gugup.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah melihat Harry bertemu astoria dalam keadaan begitu. Tapi untuk apa? Kami sudah putus, dan aku bebas. "Kau tak perlu membunyikan bel, ini masih apartemenmu juga, kan? Dan kau juga bebas membawa siapapun ke dalam apartemen ini." jawabku sambil mencoba tersenyum wajar.

"Kenapa Harry masih tinggal di sini?" tanya Astoria dengan nada tak suka.

Aku menyeret lengan telanjangnya untuk kembali ke kamarku, "Itu bukan urusanmu, Nona," jawabku sambil melirik Harry yang hanya mengedikkan bahu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tak ada masalah, kan? Berarti memang sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi di antara kami.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, aku langsung memeluk Astoria, mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran bodohku dalam kehangatan tubuhnya yang harum. Menciuminya, melupakan semua rasa aneh yang terus menyusup dan menari di dalam otakku. Rasa kesal yang tak beralasan.

**.**

**.**

Begitu keluar kamar saat pagi tiba, aku melihat Harry tengah duduk di depan televisi sambil menikmati makan paginya, "Morning," sapaku.

Dia tak menoleh, apalagi menatapku, hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya sambil menjawab salamku, "Morning." Dia tetap sibuk dengan piring dan acara favoritnya.

Aku sedikit kesal, padahal aku ingin melihat kilau emerald-nya yang indah itu. 'Bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Draco?' rutukku dalam hati. Rindu? 'Tak mungkin', makiku lagi dalam diam.

"Astoria, cepatlah! Atau aku tak akan memberi tumpangan ke kampus padamu!' teriakku pada gadis yang semalaman telah menemaniku itu. Aku mencoba melirik ke arah pemuda yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu bersamaku, tak ada reaksi darinya, bahkan dia tertawa renyah saat adegan lucu tersaji di depannya.

"Kau tak ikut ke kampus bersamaku, Harry?" tanyaku datar, "Mobilmu belum selesai dari bengkel, kan?"

Harry menggeleng, sekali lagi tanpa melihat ke arahku, "Tidak, akan ada orang yang menjemputku nanti," jawabnya.

Hampir saja aku bertanya 'Siapa?' tapi sekali lagi itu bukan urusanku.

"Aku siap, Honey!" kata Astoria manja saat keluar dari kamarku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan kalau begitu," kataku pada pemuda berambut hitam yang masih terus memperhatikan layar televisi itu. Dan sekali lagi dia hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Aku sedikit menutup pintu apartemen dengan keras, tak melihat sosok pemuda berkacamata itu meraih lembaran tissue di depannya untuk mengusap matanya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hampir dua minggu ini aku tak berbicara pada Harry, jadwal kami seperti selalu berseberangan. Kadang kalau aku pulang malam dia sudah tertidur di kamarnya, dan kalau aku pulang sedikit sore dia justru kembali menjelang pagi.

Aku mengaduk minumanku dengan sedikit kesal, tak hanya Astoria, bahkan gadis-gadis lain yang selalu menemaniku setiap hari tak mampu mengusir perasaan gundahku. Tubuh mulus mereka tak bisa menggantikan kulit dan aroma tubuh Harry. Suara manja mereka tak mampu mngalihkan ingatanku akan tawa renyah ataupun desah halus pemuda bermata hijau itu. "SIAL!" rutukku kesal sambil membanting sendok kecil ke dalam cangkir dan menumpahkan sebagian isinya ke atas meja.

Aku terhenyak saat sepasang kelabuku melihat ke meja sudut kafetaria, aku melihat Harry bersama seorang lelaki. Cedric Diggory, mahasiswa senior yang terkenal akan ketampanannya dan keramahannya. Aku mengenalnya karena hampir seluruh mahasiswi yang aku kenal menyukainya, di samping mereka menyukai aku.

Mereka tampak berbincang dengan akrab, bibir merah Harry selalu melemparkan senyum ke arah pria itu. Sesekali mantan kekasihku itu tertawa dengan renyah bahkan nyaris terbahak. Memang tidak terdengar dari tempat dudukku, tapi aku tak akan pernah lupa akan bentuk tawa yang selalu keluar dari bibir itu, bibir yang kelembutannya masih terpahat di otakku.

"Bisa-bisa cangkir itu pecah kalau kau menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat, Draco."

Sebuah suara menyentakku. Aku mencoba menetralkan debar jantungku dan membiarkan seorang gadis berambut hitam duduk di sampingku.

"Cemburu?" tanyanya pelan, tapi begitu menusuk.

Aku mendengus, "Sebaiknya kau tak mabuk di siang bolong begini, Pans. Draco Malfoy tak memiliki kata cemburu di dalam kamusnya," desisku pada Pansy Parkinson, teman perempuanku sejak kecil.

Gadis itu tertawa ringan, "Sejak kalian putus, Diggory tak pernah berhenti mengikuti Harry setiap hari. Merayunya agar bisa menjadi kekasihnya, menggantikanmu," celotehnya.

Aku mencoba bersikap wajar, "Itu bukan urusanku."

"Memang, maka dari itu aku hanya menceritakan apa yang aku tahu saja," jawab Pansy. "Kau tahu? Senior tampan itu bahkan rela mengantar jemput Harry selama mobilnya belum selesai diperbaiki, mengajaknya makan siang, bahkan malam." Celoteh Pansy lagi. "Setiap hari Diggory juga selalu menemani Harry menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Benar-benar perjuangan yang pantang menyerah."

Aku kembali mendengus, "Aku tak yakin Harry tertarik dengan rayuan semacam itu," jawabku tanpa sadar.

Pansy tertawa renyah, "Itu kan menurutmu? Dari yang aku tahu, sepertinya Harry mulai luluh dengan rayuan Diggory. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau mereka mulai berkencan beberapa hari ini."

"Aku tak percaya!" sergahku kesal sambil menatap sahabat wanitaku itu dengan marah.

Pansy mencibir dan tersenyum sinis, "Kau itu hanya tak mau percaya, kan? Karena kau terlalu sombong. Kau terlalu besar kepala, karena selama ini harry selalu setia padamu. Karena Harry tak pernah menduakan perasaanmu. Bukan begitu, tuan muda yang selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri?"

Kalau kata-kata itu bukan meluncur dari bibir gadis itu, mungkin aku akan membuat orang yang berkata begitu padaku menyesal seumur hidup. Dan aku hanya bisa diam sambil membiarkan Pansy berlalu dari mejaku.

Dengusan kembali keluar dari bibirku. 'Pansy pasti bohong. Aku tahu kalau dia masih marah padaku karena aku memutuskan Harry, karena aku tahu kalau dia begitu menyayangi Harry, mungkin menyukainya. Dia pasti hanya melampiaskan amarahnya padaku', hiburku dalam hati sambil kembali memperhatikan sepasang manusia di ujung sana.

Aku tersentak saat Harry tiba-tiba melihat ke arahku. Dia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan ke tempatku, diikuti oleh teman prianya.

"Draco," sapanya setelah berdiri di depanku.

"Hai," jawabku datar, "Ada apa?"

Harry tampak sedikit ragu, "Besok aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku," jawabnya.

Aku terkejut, "Maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Cedric Diggory yang terus tersenyum.

"Mmmh… Cedric telah menemukan apartemen baru untuk kami, jadi aku rasa aku bisa mulai pindah."

Jawaban Harry seakan mengiris jantungku, 'Kami?' apakah Harry bermaksud untuk tinggal bersama Cedric? Tidak mungkin, Harry tidak sedengkal itu. Dia tak akan mau tinggal bersama orang yang tidak dicintainya. Tidak mungkin!'

"Itu saja yang mau aku sampaikan, _farewell_, Draco."

Suara Harry menghempaskanku kembali ke alam sadarku, tapi aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku hanya mampu melihat pinggang ramping itu dilingkari lengan Cedric Diggory, "Shit," makiku lagi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kali ini aku pulang larut malam dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk. Aku pergi ke bar, mencoba menghilangkan kalut yang melanda diriku seharian ini.

Kubuka pintu apartemenku yang ternyata tak terkunci. Aku melihat sepatu Harry tergeletak begitu saja di ruangan depan, dan sepasang sepatu lain yang aku tak tahu milik siapa.

Dadaku berdebar keras. Pelan kudekati pintu kamarnya, aku mencoba mendengar aktifitas yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu. Dan jantungku seakan meledak saat kudengar suara Harry. Tidak, aku mendengar desahan Harry, desahan yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali kami bercinta. Aku mendengar erangannya yang terbalut gairah, erangan yang selalu mampu membawaku ke ujung dunia tanpa warna.

Lalu aku mendengar suara pria asing yang ikut mengerang keras sambil menyebut nama Harry berulang kali.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat Harry ada di dalam kamar ini bersama pria lain, bersama pria selain aku. Tanpa sadar tanganku menggedor keras pintu kamar itu, "HARRY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakku kalap. "KELUAR, HARRY, KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" teriakku lagi.

Tapi aku tak mendengar jawaban Harry, erangan yang semakin keras membuatku nyaris gila. 'Harry berada dalam pelukan pria lain, ada orang yang tengah memeluknya dan bercinta dengannya selain aku!

"HARRY, KUMOHON, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMELUKMU! TIDAK, HARRY, HENTIKAN!" teriakku marah.

Dan kali ini aku mendengar lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut dua orang di dalam kamar itu, "NOOOO!" kali ini aku melempar satu gelas kaca ke pintu itu hingga pecah menjadi serpihan. Dadaku begitu sakit, aku tak bisa bernapas. Harry-ku ada di dalam, Harry-ku berada dalam dekapan pria lain selain aku.

Kakiku melemas, aku hanya bisa duduk diam di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungku di dinding yang dingin. Pikiranku kosong, jiwaku kosong, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya mampu terpekur menatap lantai.

**.**

**.**

Entah berapa lama aku duduk membeku di depan kamar Harry, hingga pintu kamar itu terbuka. Aku belum sanggup mengangkat wajahku, aku masih duduk diam tanpa suara.

"Hei, Harry, ternyata benar katamu, Draco lah yang hampir menginterupsi kita tadi."

"Tak apa, Ced, itu bukan urusannya, kan?" jawab Harry dan diiringi tawa pria yang ternyata adalah Cedric.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap benci pada senior di kampusku itu. Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan menerjangnya, menghantamkan satu pukulan di wajah tampannya, "BRENGSEK KAU, DIGGORY!" teriakku marah, lalu setelah itu aku kembali terlempar ke lantai karena dia berhasil menendang perutku dengan begitu keras.

"Sial, kau kenapa, Malfoy? Kenapa kau menyerangku?" tanya Cedric sambil mengusap darah yang sedikit mengucur dari sudut bibirnya.

Aku hanya mampu meringis sambil memegang perutku yang terasa panas oleh tendangan lututnya.

"Kenapa kau marah, Draco? Kita tidak ada ikatan lagi, kan?" tanya Harry datar sambil menatap lurus ke arahku.

"Kau sendiri kan yang mengatakan kalau aku bebas membawa siapapun ke dalam ruangan ini? Lalu kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

Cedric sepertinya ingin memberi waktu pada kami untuk bicara, dengan lembut dia mengecup kening Harry, "Aku akan menunggumu di luar," bisiknya, lalu keluar dari apartemen kami setelah menatap tajam padaku.

"Aku tak suka mendengar apa yang kau lakukan di dalam," jawabku pelan.

"Dan kau pikir aku bisa tidur nyenyak setiap kali aku mendengar erangan gadis-gadis itu dari dalam kamarmu?" tanya Harry lagi.

Aku terhenyak. Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan melihat emerald itu menyorot tajam penuh luka.

"Kenapa kau boleh tak suka melihatku membawa orang lain ke dalam kamarku? Sedangkan kau terus memaksaku melihat gadis-gadis itu silih berganti memelukmu setiap malam? Kalau kau ingin putus, sebaiknya kita benar-benar putus, jangan gunakan kata-kata 'Teman'."

Jantungku terasa begitu berat, kali ini ada rasa takut menyelinap dalam tubuhku. Aku takut kehilangan Harry, aku tak ingin Harry pergi dari sisiku, "NO, HARRY!" teriakku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Draco," bentak Harry sambil berusaha memberontak.

"Tidak, Harry. Kita tidak akan putus, dan aku tak ingin kau pergi. Jangan pergi, biarkan aku tinggal di sampingmu walau hanya sebagai teman," jawabku kalut. Aku benar-benar tak ingin ini terjadi, aku tak mau Harry pergi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu egois?" tanya Harry dengan suara bergetar.

"Karena kita tidak bisa kembali menjadi kekasih, kan? Jawabku. "Aku tahu kalau apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu begitu kejam, dan aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tak mungkin bisa memaafkanku, apalagi kembali menjadi kekasihku. Karena itu, walaupun hanya sebagai teman, biarkan aku tinggal di sampingmu, kumohon, Harry," pintaku. Kakiku lemas, aku berlutut di depannya sambil memeluk perutnya.

Harry hanya diam, dia tak bereaksi apapun, "Jika kau membiarkanku tetap berada di sisimu, suatu saat aku akan mengatakannya lagi padamu, kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan padamu tiga tahun yang lalu, 'Aku mencintaimu, Harry, jadilah kekasihku'." Pintaku lirih, perlahan aku merasakan sebuah cairan hangat mengalir turun dari ujung mataku. Aku, Draco Malfoy, menangis demi cintaku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tinggal bersamamu sebagai teman?" tanya Harry lirih, "Kau bodoh, katakan padaku sekarang, maka aku akan menerimanya lagi," jawab Harry sambil membalas pelukanku dengan begitu erat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Aku tersenyum di dadanya, "Aku mencintaimu, Harry, tetaplah berada di sisiku, beri kesempatan padaku untuk memperbaiki semua, kumohon padamu."

Bisa kurasakan Harry mencium ujung kepalaku dan tersenyum di sana, "Yes, Draco," bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

Kuciumi kulit lembut itu, kuhirup aroma tubuhnya dengan rakus. Aku memicing saat kulihat beberapa noda merah menghiasi dadanya, "Jangan harap aku akan bersikap lembut malam ini, Harry. Aku akan menghapus bayangan pria itu dari tubuhmu, sekasar apapun nanti," kataku kesal.

Harry mengusap lembut rambutku, dia tersenyum hangat, senyum yang begitu kurindukan, "Lakukan, Draco," jawabnya lirih.

"Dan apakah Diggory itu masih menunggumu di luar?" tanyaku lagi.

Harry menggeleng, "Aku sudah menolaknya tadi saat kau mandi, dan dia bisa mengerti keputusanku."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali memeluknya, "_I miss you,"_ bisikku di telinganya.

Dia tertawa pelan sambil mengusap punggung telanjangku, _"Miss you too,_ Draco," jawabnya.

Kembali kuciumi kulitnya, wajahnya, lehernya, dadanya, perutnya. Aku seakan tak pernah puas memanja tubuhnya. Kubiarkan dia bergetar di bawah telapak tanganku yang memujanya, terus kuciumi titik-titik sensitifnya yang telah terpahat di ingatanku. Tak berubah, dia tetaplah Harry-ku yang dulu. Kekasihku yang tak pernah meninggalkanku, sekejam apapun aku padanya.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah menahan gairah, kunikmati desahannya yang serupa petikan dawai di telingaku, begitu merdu dan menggoda. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya, laksana candu yang membuatku gila dan terus mengingininya.

Aku terus mendekapnya, memanja diriku sendiri di dalam kehangatannya. Kutunjukkan padanya seberapa besar aku membutuhkannya. Terus kutanamkan di dalam tubuh dan pikirannya, kalau aku tak ingin lagi kehilangannya, tidak kemarin, sekarang ataupun selamanya.

Peluh terus mengucur dari tubuh kami, panas tubuh semakin meninggi, hingga akhirnya kepuasan menggulung kami dalam satu pusaran utuh, menggetarkan sendi-sendi yang mengiringi satu teriakan tertahan. Tubuhku semakin bergetar saat kudengar bibirnya membisikkan namaku dengan begitu lembutnya, sebelum dia jatuh tertidur dalam dekapku.

**.**

**.**

Dimana ini? Gelap sekali? "Harry! Harry…!" panggilku. Tak ada suara, dimana dia?

"Draco!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat dia berdiri tak jauh dariku, dalam kegelapan. Aku menghampirinya yang tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhiku, "Harry, tunggu aku!" teriakku. Dia tak menjawab, tapi dia menolehkan wajahnya padaku, menatapku lurus dengan pandangan penuh luka. Setelah itu dia berbalik lagi dan kembali menjauh.

"Harry!" rasa takut menyerangku, aku ingin berlari mengejarnya, tapi kakiku terasa begitu berat, "Harry, jangan pergi!" teriakku lagi. Aku semakin kalut saat kulihat tubuhnya mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan di sekitar kami, "HARRY!" teriakku lebih keras hingga aku merasa tubuhku terlonjak dan kembali pada kehidupan nyata.

Terang, aku terduduk dan sadar sepenuhnya dimana aku berada saat ini, di dalam kamarku, kamar kami. Aku langsung melihat ke arah samping, mencari sosok kekasihku. Dan aku baru merasakan bagaimana bernapas yang sesungguhnya saat kulihat dia masih tertidur di sisiku.

Aku mengusap wajahku yang telah basah oleh keringat, rasa lega nyaris membuatku menangis. Aku kembali berbaring, kumiringkan tubuhku agar bisa menatap wajahnya yang tertidur pulas. Kuusap pipnya dengan lembut, kucium perlahan luka di keningnya, luka yang didapatnya sejak kecil.

"Ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, Harry. Saat aku meminta putus darimu hingga tadi malam, semua itu hanya mimpi buruk," bisikku di telinganya, "Teruslah tidur, saat kita terbangun nanti kita akan melupakan semua rasa sakit yang kita rasakan kemarin," bisikku lagi sambil mendekapnya erat dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

**End**


End file.
